Perdiendote
by FrancisThirteen
Summary: Su corazón se sentía apretado, por sus pulmones ya no pasaba el aire tan solo pensar en que al día siguiente ya no la tendría junto a él , si no que se iría con otro hombre. Pasen y lean! (IchiRuki camuflado)


**Declaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tite "Troll" Kubo. **

Hola, espero que estén bien, gracias por el apoyo que me han dado en el resto de mis historias y eso... gracias solamente. Los quiero.

* * *

**Perdiendote **

Te veo dormida, pienso en las cosas que posiblemente estén pasando por tu cabeza en estos momentos, en tus sueños, luego apago la luz y bajo las escaleras para ver la casa perfectamente ordenada, seguramente para el gran evento.

Tomo una taza de café y observo el periódico cuidadosamente, precisamente en la zona donde anuncian los matrimonios. Veo muchas fotos de diferentes parejas y luego la fresca imagen de ti y tu novio pasa como un flash en mi cabeza, repentina, cegadora, sorpresiva.

Un escalofrió me recorre la espalda y sacudo mi perturbada mente para llevar tan lejos como pueda esa foto, aunque mañana te vea de blanco, sonriéndole a un hombre que no soy yo.

Golpeó la mesa cerrando con furia el periódico en el acto.

-Ven a dormir...- Observo cuidadosamente la diminuta figura, ordenándome, como siempre, solo sonrío.

-Muy bien - Ya está todo calmado.

.

.

Son las 9:30 de la mañana y siento que el día se me va a ser inmenso e irremediablemente largo.

-¡Oye! ¡¿te piensas levantar?! ¡Hoy es mi gran día!- Me doy cuenta de que eres tu.

-¡Ya voy, enana! - Te grito. Estas tan grande, claramente no de estatura, pero psicologicamente creciste tanto, ya no eres mi enana, ahora eres una mujer hecha y derecha. Tu me sonríes y luego el mismo flash viene, pero esta vez continuamente.

Mis hermanas están aquí para ayudarte, incluso Byakuya dejó sus deberes y vino al gran día, como si se lo fuera a perder.

Yo...me estoy poniendo el esmoquin negro, como si de un funeral se tratase.

Unas manos blanquecinas se enredan en mi cintura y me apegan a un cuerpo pequeño, su olor me embriaga.

-No te preocupes, Ichigo, tranquilo - Las níveas manos deshacen el abrazo y la presencia se marcha, aun siento ese perfume, exquisito.

Bajo la escalera y te veo allí, con ese vestido blanco, perfecta, tan perfecta como cuando miré tus ojos por primera vez, violetas. Tu cabello largo hasta la cintura se extiende como una cascada de rizos brillantes a la luz del sol.

Me quedo sin palabras, mi corazón late a mil y todos pasan por mi lado mientras yo, aún petrificado observo tu elegante porte, tu diminuta figura amoldarse a cada fibra de esa tela. Byakuya se acerca y te abraza, te susurra al oído, algo que no alcanzo a escuchar, pero cuando él se marcha tu me incitas a abrazarte.

-¿No estas orgulloso de mi? - Preguntas con tus ojos brillosos.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti - Acaricio tu cabello delicadamente, beso tu frente y te abrazo, un abrazo infinito, que quiero que dure una eternidad para no perderte.

Nos subimos al automóvil, mi pierna no deja de tiritar que hasta he llegado a contar cuantos saltos da por minuto, mis manos sudan y siento que la saliva se me sale de la boca. Tu estas serena, con el ramo de flores en tus manos y una sonrisa imborrable del rostro. Ahora yo sonrío, por fin me doy cuenta que deseo más que nada verte feliz.

El auto se detiene, veo el tumulto de gente alborotada entrar a la iglesia, esto me hace entrar en un estado de claustrofobia o agorafobia, en estos momentos no sé si me dará el ataque cuando entre o aquí afuera. No está nadie más que nosotros frente a esas grandes puertas.

-Ya es hora - Me dices con una sonrisa aún más grande que la anterior.

-Es la hora en que te pierdo querrás decir - Frunces tu ceño e inflas tus mejillas en una clara señal infantil, me doy cuenta que aún eres una niña aunque no lo aparentes.

-No digas eso, yo siempre seré tu niña y tú siempre seras el primer hombre en mi corazón - Me abrazas y besas mi mejilla, definitivamente quiero que seas feliz.

-Sé feliz - Te manifiesto mi deseo - O si no...él se las vera conmigo - Te sonrío ocultando uno de tus mechones de cabello detrás de tu oreja.

-Estoy segura de que lo seré...papá -

-Te adoro mi enana - Tu cabello castaño anaranjado es elevado con el viento.

-¿No que esa era mamá? - Ríes entrecerrando tus bellos ojitos.

-Hace bastante tiempo que eres la enana, tu mamá se ganó el apodo de "mi amor" , por el bien de todos -

-Es cierto... te adoro papá - Tus ojos amenazan con soltar lágrimas - ¿Estas listo? -

-Sabes que nunca estaré listo para esto...- Pronuncio ofreciéndote mi brazo, a lo que tu lo aceptas gratamente.

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien -

Sentí una luz deslumbrante y me di cuenta que aunque te estaba perdiendo, al mismo tiempo... te tendría siempre conmigo.

**FIN**

* * *

**Les gusto? Espero que si (si alguien lo leyó) díganme que pensaron! **

**Por cierto, estoy loca, escribí este fic cuando estaba en clases de historia y luego mi nota en la materia fue un 3,5 eso es muuuuuuuuuy malo, pero bueeenooo... espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
